New Korean Federation of Occupied America
The '''New Korean Federation of Occupied America (NKFOA or Occupied America for short) '''is a Korean backed puppet state in the United States that controls all korean occupied territory in the US. It was ran by a Chairman but kim Jong Un (president of Korea) was the de facto leader. In was disbanded in 2028 however after a Korean counter attack in December of the same year it was soon reinstalled in Spring of 2029. Background When the Korean People's Army invaded the United States in 2025 the Korean Army with help from Japan, Vietnam, Malaysia, the Philippines, and other Korean Member States, all invaded the US and conquered over 60% of US territory and soon established the occupational government. the Main goal was for the government to control the population and help maintain order. It was also used to escalate the war against what was left of the US and US government by recruiting citizens to the cause. In 2026 a protest errupted outside the Korean Administration Center in Oklahoma City, Olkahoma in which protestors demanded freedom and civil liberties due to the Korean-American Doctrine promised rights but the occupational gov ernment denied them but were met with brute force and martial law was soon delcared. This led to the creation of the Southern Liberation Front which was made up of Neo- Confederates but were in service and loyalty to the American Resistance. the Occupational Government soon lost contact with California when the United States Armed Forces launched an attack against Korean-Occupied San Francisco and the city was soon liberated. This lead to the European Union sending in troops to the region and eventually reached Colorado by December 12th 2027 and soon Liberated Denver. Occupational Holdouts Denver was the official Capitol of Occupied America but when it was liberated by EU forces (mostly from the UK and France) and the Chairman at the time was killed in a US Commando raid of the Administrative Center. Though this led many to believe that the occupation was over, the truth was far from that. On January 4th 2028, remaining states under Korean Military controlled signed a new constitution, the Federal Articles and all remaining Occupational Forces and remnants of the 718 Division all set up a new government. They are the main antagonists of Homefront: Liberation. Reinstalation On December 8th of 2028 the Korean Army had crossed the irradiated mississipi river and forced US-EU Forces to fall back and eventually invaded the west coast. In 2029 the NKFOA was reinstalled and was based in New York as its centralized capitol. Government and Military the Occupational Government was nothing more but a puppet government under total control from the real rulers, the Greater Korean Republic and used US resources to grow in military strength. the KPA was the official military force with the Occupation Police Force which was often used to oppress and spy on the occupied citizens. Central Command was the (CC) was the 718th Division. The elite 718 Division were stationed in massive military bases, compounds, and colonies while the occupational police were in basic police stations often engorged with Korean Military banners and Korean writing. Civilian Settlements were under constant threat of government intervention and were State Property. They often engaged Resistance Fighters in the ghettos and slums and used Z-10 Chimera gunships to patrol the countryside and other rural areas and often burned down the fields in the process. Equipment Military equipment was American military standard issue equipment with Humvees, UH-60 Blackhawks, and various ground drones all redesigned in Korean Military Colors. Others included V-22 Ospreys, T-99 battle tanks, APCs, Z-10 Chimeras, and Russian military helicopters (718) were all used to patrol the regions. Light-Armoured Vehicles were also used and Police Cars and SWAT trucks were used for the occupational Police but were given new designs and had heavy plating bullet proof armour. Ameican Weapons were also used such as *M4A1 *FN SCAR L *FN SCAR H *M16 *M110 sniper rifle *ACR *MP7 and various others T3AK and USAS 12 were primarily used by the 718 Division as well as other Asian Made weapons and Firearms. In 2028, military resources were scarce and remaining occupational soldiers sacked civilian settlements to aquire these resources such as food and ammunition. In 2029 during its reinstallation however, new and advanced military gear was given to them making them even more powerful. Culture and Society Since America has been diverse ethnically and culturally, Occupied America is just the same. In 2018 Muslim communities were sacked and destroyed by a rising islamophobic sentiment and thus muslims are a small minority. Christianity is the Top religion of the territories. Food is quite scarce, over 2% of the occupied population in sick, and birth rates ae often low and is due to the implemation of policies that are used in a Divide and Conquere Strategy in an effort to secure more control. Birth rates are low in the occupied territories while they are higher in the Free Territories. Famine is quite common and all rural areas are under constant watch by the Koreans and Survivalists inhabit in small colonies that cannot be detected by Korean Forces and have shot down over 12 Korean Air patrols all over the occupied states. the Majority of the occupied society is a police state with all of the citizens very fearful and/or starving. Districts Occupational zones are divided by various Federations which comprise of occupied states merging under one central government. Each Federation has a centralized capitol, local economy, local government, and has the same policies as the Federal Occupied Government. the federation of California fell after the Battle of San Francisco and the EU launching the California campaign officially liberating California, Nevade, and Arizona. Only 4 federations survived as the Occupational Holdouts and attempted to regain control over all remaining and previously occupied territories. Disease and Economy Disease and Famine run rampate in the occupied states with hundreds of thousands of people attempt to escape to the Free States (East Coats of the US). Food is scarce and most of small towns and communites are poor and cities show the only aspect of economic prosperity. Civilian Settlements are often isolated and secluded from the rest of the world especially moutain and hill side settlements and the countryside reaks of pollution, radiation, and famine with cattle belonging to the state and all urban development under state control. Free States have a free market capitalist based economy and is able to grow and recover from troubles from during the Oil Wars. Occupied States relys on manual labor and much of the labor force works in poor jobs and on plantations and work camps for political prisoners. In Homefront: Liberation level 4, you liberate a work camp and free over 184 enslaved citizens. Category:Factions Category:Organization